


overheated

by jfics (jennuine)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennuine/pseuds/jfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, Stiles,” Derek says quietly, “I still want you so badly. Want to get back inside you, want to keep fucking you, want to keep making you come.”</p>
<p>He curls his fingers as he talks, and Stiles whines. “Yeah, yeah, I - do it, I want you too.”</p>
<p>um, yeah. complete heat!porn. nothing but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overheated

**Author's Note:**

> so somehow [knot human](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1044328) is getting almost a thousand kudos and that is...kinda insane and i wanted to write something else as a thank you! and i guess y'all liked my porn so uh. have more porn! :)
> 
> there is completely no premise for this, really. just porn. but if you insist, stiles and derek are mates and they've just had their first heat and this is their second! ok? yeah. on to the porn.

 

Stiles stirs awake when Derek’s knot softens and he starts to slip out, a still-hot rush of their come leaking out of him, and he makes an unhappy sound.

 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks softly, mouth against the shell of his ear, and it’s a testament to their mating bond that it still makes him shiver, makes him bite his lip, even after Derek’s just fucked him into oblivion and back.

 

He squirms, causing even more come to trickle out. “You’re not plugging me anymore,” he says, knowing it sounds ridiculously needy because he’d been inside Stiles for almost an hour, and that was after teasing and fucking him for almost twice that.

 

Still, it must appeal to Derek’s wolfy or just regular male ego, because he huffs in agreement and lets his hand drift between Stiles’ legs. When he feels the mess dripping out of him, he tenses, and Stiles catches a flash of red in his eyes, right before Derek presses two fingers into him, and he whines at the sensation.

 

His hole is still stretched from Derek’s knot, and aching pleasantly from the insane amount of time Derek had spent fucking into him. Normally, Stiles is sure that he wouldn’t be able to even think about coming anymore for at least a couple of days, but - they’re mates now, and in heat, and from everything Stiles has read, even though he’s not a wolf, he will still want Derek even when he’s as fucked out as he is right now, when he can barely move because his limbs all feel liquified.

 

Derek twists his fingers inside him, while he fixes his gaze on him, and Stiles can’t help but buck his hips as their eyes meet. He can feel the haze of the heat start to rise in him, making him needy.

 

“Derek,” he breathes, and he leans in to kiss him hungrily.

 

“God, Stiles,” he says quietly, “I still want you so badly. Want to get back inside you, want to keep fucking you, want to keep making you come.”

 

Derek curls his fingers as he talks, and Stiles whines. “Yeah, _yeah_ , I - do it, I want you too.”

 

Derek groans, then pulls his fingers out abruptly, dragging a trail of come out of him. He clenches down, wanting his fingers back in, but that only serves to push more of their mess out of him. Derek just swipes it up, then draws his fingers down Stiles’ thighs and up his tummy, painting their come all over his skin. He rubs it into his nipples, and Stiles mewls as he twists them into hard points. Finally he smears some on his lips, then leans back in to kiss him, tongue pressing the taste of them into his mouth.

 

He tangles their tongues together, licks at his mouth until he can only taste Derek, moaning as he pulls back to lick down his jaw and neck. Derek nips at his collarbone as he keeps shifting down, until he reaches his nipples, where he goes to town.

 

“God I really love this, you’re so sensitive,” he murmurs, right before he pulls a nipple between his teeth, scraping off the come he’d left, and making Stiles yelp sharply. Derek ignores it, sucks hard until Stiles is throbbing from want, while Derek’s fingers roll his other nipple, pinching and flicking at it until he’s panting needily.

 

Derek seems determined to make him come from nipple play alone, even though he _knows_ he can’t, they’ve tried countless times, but all it does is drive him to the brink, hard and leaking and desperate to the point he can barely remember his own name. He’s on the way there now, with Derek patiently teasing him, switching sides between his mouth and hands, back and forth, back and forth, until he’s sobbing. “Derek, _Derek, please_ -”

 

He ignores him, just keeps on suckling and nipping at Stiles with his teeth, twisting sharply with his fingers. His body arches up and he whines greedily.

 

“Please, Derek, please, _please_ \- just - your fingers, _anything_ , just touch my cock, my ass, I need -”

 

Derek tugs a nipple between his teeth, hard, just as he slides a hand down to his throbbing cock, twisting sharply. Stiles is coming before he knows it, groaning unintelligibly as his hips buck up. Derek keeps on stroking him, tugging and twisting at the head, even after he’s milked Stiles dry, he just goes on mercilessly, turning Stiles into a shaking, screaming mess, because it’s too much, it’s too much - he cant -

 

“You can,” Derek growls. “Come for me. _Stiles, come for me_.”

 

The command in his tone sends Stiles over the edge, wailing at the intensity of his orgasm. His dick is so sensitive, and Derek won’t stop tweaking it, tugging it between his fingers, smearing his wetness over his softened cock, dragging out his climax to an almost painful length. Just before it reaches the point of pain, though, Derek pulls his hand away, only to bury his fingers inside his ass.

 

There’s no teasing at all, he just starts a brutal pace with three fingers, curling to drag over his sweet spot every time he thrusts in and spreading on each outstroke, and Stiles is pretty sure he’s going to lose his voice and his mind, as he feels the tension rising inside him again, sparks rippling through his nerves every time Derek hits his prostate, and the delicious burn of his hole being stretched out. He’s howling Derek’s name, not quite sure what he’s begging for, but Derek just watches him with a smirk, eyes dark and hot.

 

“Yeah, that’s right - keep coming, Stiles, I want to feel you tight around my fingers. God, you love this, don’t you? Love getting fucked out of your mind, love coming cause of me - you wanna come again, don’t you - yeah, you want that - fucking do it, _Stiles_ , come for me -”

 

He pushes his fingers deep into Stiles, rubbing circles into that spot, and that’s it - Stiles does what he says, too far gone to do anything else, and comes so hard he almost blacks out. He’s vaguely aware of his screams, that he’s not stopping, because _Derek’s not stopping_ \- there was barely a second where his fingers pulled out before he sank his cock into him, bottoming out in one long stroke.

 

“Fuck yeah, that’s it, come on my cock, keep coming, you feel so good, I never want to stop fucking you -” Derek is fucking him in quick, hard thrusts, dragging the wide, blunt head of his cock over his prostate, sending him spiralling into another climax, barely spilling anything now but tightening on his thick length.

 

Stiles loses time for a while, as Derek keeps on fucking him steadily, even though he’s oversensitive and can’t move his limbs - he just pushes on until he’s screaming, again and again and again, Derek, _Derek, Derek -_

 

When Derek finally gives in and comes inside him, mouth biting at his lips, fingers tangled with his, Stiles wonders if he’s going to knot him again, but this time Derek pulls out and shifts down to push his legs apart as he stares at his used hole, and normally he’d be a bit shy but he’s kind of fucked any self-consciousness out of Stiles.

 

Derek spreads him open, watches their come leaking out of him, then Stiles sees a flash of red in his eyes before he buries his face into him. He cries out at the touch of his tongue, lapping up their mess, pressing into him to scoop out more.

 

When his tongue corkscrews into Stiles, curling to lick the come out of him, he probably shouldn't find it so hot, but it is, and he clenches down against him. Derek groans when he does, deeply satisfied, as if sucking their come out of him is all he needs in life. His tongue is sweeping inside him in slow strokes and he is sucking eagerly at the mess that drips out of Stiles, while he tangles his fingers in Derek’s hair.

 

He’s going slow and steady, probably trying to be considerate of how many times he’d made him scream only minutes ago, but it’s just _not enough_.

 

“Fuck, Derek, you’re so good, please,” Stiles begs, but he just hums against him, and he wants to buck his hips up but Derek’s holding him down. “Eat me out like you mean it, please - _ah!_ ”

 

He growls, nipping at him, but resumes his torturously slow pace as he writhes beneath him. “You’re killing me, I wanna come again so badly, Derek, _Derek please_ \- I want more, please, god, want you to lick up your come from my ass, clean me up then get me dirty, knot me again and fill me up until I’m dripping with your come, then start over, Derek please _please please_ -”

 

“Jesus, Stiles,” he snarls, then shoves his tongue deep into him and curls it, like he’s trying to lap against that spot, just keeps twisting his tongue inside Stiles as he shouts, grinding down against Derek’s face.

 

“Yes, please, I want it, want you, can’t get enough, want to keep coming for you, let me come for you Derek, please, I’ll be so good -”

 

The sudden sharp smack of his palm against his ass makes him yelp in surprise, and sends him close to the edge. Derek just does it again, slapping both his cheeks as his tongue twists inside him, and again and again and again, until Stiles is suddenly shooting again, small spurts as he wails Derek’s name.

 

He keeps going until it’s too much; Stiles can feel his whole body trembling and his cheeks are wet from sobbing, overstimulated but still a part of him wants more; and Derek seems to know because he pulls his mouth away to thrust his cock into Stiles in one long, smooth stroke.

 

Stiles cries out as he grabs his hips to keep him around Derek, as he flips them so that Stiles is sprawled over Derek, impaled on his cock.

 

“Ride me,” Derek tells him, and he whimpers, cause he’s pretty sure he can’t control his body at all. But then Derek reaches for his dick and starts stroking it. “You said you were going to be good for me, so show me. Ride me until I knot you again.”

 

Stiles can barely function, but something in Derek’s tone compels him to grind his hips down slowly and he pants at the feeling of his cock stirring inside him, brushing every single over-sensitive spot, lighting up his nerves.

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Derek says, low and hot against his ear. “Show me how bad you want me to knot you again. You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you, once wasn’t enough, you want me to fill you up like that all the time? You were so good on my knot, begging for it, coming for it, show me again how much you love it.”

 

“Derek, Derek, please,” Stiles whines. He’s miraculously starting to get hard again, and Derek’s voice sends shivers through him, making him writhe on his cock. “Knot me.”

 

“Show me,” Derek growls. “Ride my cock until you come again. Wanna feel it all over me.”

 

Stiles is helpless but to obey, and he lifts himself up onto his shaky knees before sinking back down onto Derek’s cock, moaning and shaking at each inch that fills him. Then up again, whimpering at the loss of Derek inside him, before filling himself back up. He’s already a mess, then his hips shift _just_ so, and the head of Derek’s cock nudges right against his sweet spot, and he _screams_.

 

Stiles can’t quite control himself after that, goes a bit wild trying to chase that sensation of Derek’s thick, hard cock dragging along his prostate, and Derek’s groaning filthy encouragements into his ear.

 

“Yeah, just like that, look at you, you want my cock so badly, I’m gonna make you come again, yeah? You’re gonna scream and come for me, again and again, until I finally knot you, that’s right, don’t stop, keep riding me, love watching you bounce on my dick, wanna see you come, _Stiles_ -”

 

Then Derek slips a hand to where they’re joined and starts tugging on Stiles’ dick, coaxing it into hardness mercilessly and Stiles tilts his hips again so that he’s getting his prostate and cock stroked simultaneously and it only takes another few quick twists before he’s right on the brink, then throwing himself over the edge, wailing as he comes again, barely dribbling out onto Derek’s chest.

 

“Yeah, that’s right, gonna knot you,” Derek says, and Stiles can feel the stretch as Derek works himself in further and the knot starts to take. “Tell me how bad you want my knot, Stiles.”

 

“Please,” Stiles whimpers, it’s all he can do because Derek’s wrecked him and his brain is pretty much just goo by now. “Knot me, Derek, yes -”

 

Derek growls, shoves himself as deep as he can into Stiles, then Stiles feels the surge in pressure as Derek ties them together and starts coming, hips moving in jerky little thrusts.

 

“Fuck, _Stiles_ ,” Derek groans, pulling him down so their mouths clash and he kisses him like he’s drowning. “Fuck, you’re so perfect, love this, _love you_ -”

 

Stiles whines at that, because Derek is his Alpha, his _mate_ , who is taking care of him in his heat, and he loves him, and - beyond all reason he’s coming again, writhing and trembling on Derek’s knot.

 

"God, Stiles, fuck," Derek curses as he bucks his hips in small, urgent, rabbiting thrusts. Stiles moans as Derek bites down on his collarbone, burying himself deep inside Stiles. 

 

"Yeah, fill me up,  Derek, please," he groans. “Wanna be full of your come, for days, please, don't stop, _please_ \- ”

 

"Not gonna stop," Derek promises, licking at Stiles' neck, hips still pushing against Stiles. "Gonna fill you up so good, keep you full of me, keep my knot in you, keep my come in you, won't stop, _god, Stiles_ -"

 

He breaks off with a loud groan as he comes in Stiles again; Stiles can feel the pressure of all Derek’s come and his knot, filling him to burst, but it's so, so good, he still wants -

 

"More, please, _Derek_ \- ” he begs, need rising up in him again. "I wanna come, make me come again -"

 

"Yeah?" Derek pants, and moves his hand obligingly to wrap around Stiles' dick. "Do it, come for me. Wanna feel you on my knot, do it for me, Stiles."

 

He twists his hand, gripping tight as he strokes Stiles, while he thrusts in a punishing pace, like he's determined to fuck his come into the very core of Stiles, and that's the thought that pushes Stiles over the edge and he comes again with a choked cry. 

 

Derek’s mouth is on him as soon as he does, tugging at his lower lip, and Stiles feels the growl Derek lets out as he comes as well, rutting into Stiles. 

 

Finally, Stiles feels the thrall of the heat cycle start to burn out, leaving him exhausted as they both lay there, breathing hard. Derek’s stroking his hair gently, which is amazing, and Stiles drops his face to Derek’s chest and lets the steady beat of his mate’s heart lull him into sleep.

 

END

 


End file.
